Drama 101 Reba Style
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: An argument with Brock leads Reba into his arms and makes her the other woman to the other woman. That starts off a series of lifechanging events. Read and enjoy this story filled with love, drama and mayhem. Rated T for contents
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Reba or any of the original characters

Chapter one

**R**eba looked at her watch. 10:45 PM. She decided it was about time to head for bed. Brock however had different plans. He came in the door without knocking.

"Wow," Reba said, "that's something Barbra Jean usually does." "Sorry. I just need a friend to talk to right now". He sounded really upset and she was instantly concerned. "Sure," she said, "come on in"

"Thanks. Are they asleep?" She nodded. "You can see them tomorrow though," she told him. "Thank you Reba," he said.

He was quiet for a minute. She broke the silence. "Are you okay," she asked him. "I will be," he answered, "I just felt like I needed a friend". She held his hand and told him they would always be friends.

"Reba, have you ever heard of a place called London," he asked her. She rolled her eyes. "Alex, I'll take **duh** for $400. OF COURSE I'VE HEARD OF LONDON" "Sorry, dumb question," he admitted; she motioned for him to continue.

"In London there is a resort called Fairy Tale Island. It's a twenty-one day program for kids and adult and I want to take the kids". She stared at him for a minute. "Brock," she said calmly, "this isn't like you'd be taking them across town or…something like that. This is to another COUNTRY!"

"It's only for twenty-one days" "I understand that but you're still-" "Reba, I know I scared you the other day when I didn't call and I am sorry for being so irresponsible. I just wasn't thinking" "Oh that make me feel so much better," she said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Brock," she said, "but I have to put my foot down this time. I cannot let them go that far away without adult supervision." "Reba I AM an adult" "Cheyenne is more responsible then you are and she's 13, pregnant and married" "Reba calm down for a minute," he pleaded.

"**I** am calm but my decision is final. The answer is no" "Reba-" "NO" "Reba-"

"Brock can you do basic math," she asked him. "Of course I can" "Great. Let's try a simple basic math problem okay. "Okay"

"Okay great. N+O=?" "Reba" "It does not equal Reba. It' equal NO!"

"THIS IS SO UNFAIR" "Acting Jake's age is not helping your case. I'm definitely not going to let a three year old take them to London." "I'm not three" "PROVE IT," Reba challenged.

"What?" "You have 10 minutes to prove to me that you can act like an adult." A slow grin spread across Brock face. "I can do that," he said and all of a sudden she found herself in his arms being dipped and kissed. "Brock what the heck are you doing"

"I'm being an adult," he answered. "That's…not…exactly…what…I…" she stopped as she felt him cupping her breasts. "OH MY GOD. You can still so turn me on." "I…still…love…you"

"Brock, you're not trying to play my fiddle are you" "No but I'd like to put my bow in your fiddle" "Do you remember how to do it" "Oh yeah" Not fifteen minutes later he was inside of her.

As she climaxed in delight he kissed her deeply. "Let's not end yet" He rubbed her shoulders. "I have no intention to end right now. I haven't felt this good in awhile"

"You still know how to turn me on" "Thank you… and you know how to turn me on as well" Eventually he had to pull out. "BROCK THAT WAS THE BEST YOU'VE DONE IN FOREVER" "I love you," he told her honestly

"You really do," she asked him. "OH GOD YES. And I'll love you more if you can answer my basic math problem." Reba knew where this was heading. "Go ahead and ask it"

"Y+E+S+Y+O+U+C+A+N+T+A+K+E+T+H+E+K+I+D+S+T+O+L+O+N+D+O+N= what?" "Look, I just don't think… wait a second. Did you really mean it when you did that" "Yes I really did" Suddenly Reba was hit with a burst of inspiration

"I love you too but I'm sorry. You may not take the children to London" "But I have to Reba," he said. "Why do you have to," she asked him. "Because I already promised them I would"

"Why would you do that when you weren't supposed to see them?" "I didn't say it through myself" "Did you use one of those people they use in séances." "No BJ caught up with Jake and promised him that-" "I can see that woman doing something like that."

She hesitated. "Okay Brock. But you are required to wear a tracking device the whole time. "Thank you Reba. I will never mess up again."

Reba looked Brock up and down. "Nope, I don't see it" "See what" "The label reading, 'hello my name is GOD because he's the only one who never messes up" "What about the perfect man?"

"Well according to Lori-Ann the perfect man has more of his momma in him that his daddy so he can't be completely perfect cause she was human." He laughed. "Oh My GOD," Reba exclaimed, "I just realized something. Now I'm the other woman TO the other woman" But life was about to take the road full circle, unbeknownst to Reba or Brock.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day

**B**arbra Jean walked in the door without knocking. "Knock, knock," she said. "Oh hey Barbra Jean. Would you like a muffin?" "Sure thanks Reba, you really are my best friend"

_Oh no I'm not_, thought Reba guiltily. "So what's up." "Well I was thinking about what happened the other day" Reba felt her heart skip a beat. "Barbra Jean… how did you know about that"

"Reba it's okay but you have to end it. What he did was wrong but he really wants to see them again!" _Thank GOD we are not thinking of the same thing_. "I'll let him take them on the trip," she agreed. Normally she would have made a comment like _which is in part thanks to your brilliant promise that you made even knowing the situation. _However today she couldn't say that.

"Let him take the kids to the circus too. He wouldn't be unsupervised. I would be there the whole time" "Okay BJ… how about if I come too" "You can trust me you know"

"I know but I'd like to come too" "I thought you didn't enjoy the circus" "I like it… especially… never mind" "Tell me please" "Trust me it's stupid"

Luckily Barbra Jean didn't respond. "Well you're welcome to come. But if you're going to come maybe we should go to the carnival" "Let's change the subject," Reba suggested thinking a **very** inappropriate thought. "Sure"

"You have a man," BJ said excitedly, "I can see it in your eyes." Reba started coughing. "Um… yes and no," she answered. "Come on. Tell me about him"

"Well he's taller then me. He's got a great smile. He's smart and charming and sweet. He's got eyes that could melt ice" "What's his name?"

**"I**t doesn't matter what his name is. After all, a rose by any other name would smell just as sweet" "True. Does his name start with an M?" "An M… why an M?"

"Just a guess. Does it start with a B?" "Um… what?" "Does it begin with a B" "Oh come on Barbra Jean, do you really think I would do that?"

"Do what? Date a guy whose name starts with B?" "Barbra Jean it doesn't matter what his name is okay. Drop it" "Reba I'm asking you the man's name. I'm not asking you if you fucked him"

"Actually I did," Reba said. She knew that Barbra Jean would be interested in this and drop the subject of his name. "So was he any good" "Oh yes. He was wonderful."

"How big is his 'thing'?" "Barbra Jean that's personal. Do I ask you how big Brock's thing is" "Reba, if after ten years of marriage if you don't know how big Brock's thing is there's seriously something wrong with you" Reba laughed and threw a pillow at BJ.

"So did you… get excited?" "Yeah… obviously" "Did it hurt" "My first time yeah but it hurt him too. I was so started I bit his shoulder"

"You bit him?" "Yep. He still has the scar." "Did he get mad at you?" "He never got mad at me.

"We would talk things out" "He gets mad at me sometimes" _Color me shocked, _thought Reba sarcastically. "Does he," she said. "Yeah sometimes… like once when I almost burned the house down"

**R**eba pretended to be shocked. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I don't believe it. You're telling me he actually got mad at you for almost burning the house down. What was he thinking?"

"I know. He wouldn't have gotten mad at you if you did that" "Of course he would have. It would be just an automatic reaction. Now he always had a soft spot for the kids though.

"I remember one time we took Cheyenne to the doctor for her immunization and she started yelling _no, no, no. _"Honey that's not polite behavior," Brock said. So Cheyenne started yelling, _no thank you no thank you no thank you _ Brock paid extra for Cheyenne to get the immune lollipop instead. Then at his insistence we took her out for pizza."

Barbra Jean laughed. "Oh and the other time was when I got drunk and drove. He got really mad back then." "Drinking and driving is 24 shades of STUPID." "He told me that."

"Listen Reba I have to go. Brock is working late at the office again and I'm going to surprise him and make my famous chicken soup." _He's working late, _Reba thought, _but not at the office_. Brock was meeting up with Reba after work. They planned on making their share of overtime.

When Brock came over that night he looked and smelled better then ever. She was wearing her best dress. They looked at each other for a second and then Brock spoke. "You know the past few months have been really tough. But I wouldn't change a minute of it… because it brought us back together.

"I know exactly what you mean Brock. When I had bad days it totally sucked by I wouldn't change a thing. I love you" He kissed her deeply. Then they went into the bedroom.

A few hours later Brock's cell phone rang. "Hello… oh hi honey…I'll be home as soon as I can…I promise" Just then Reba sneezed. "Oh that, the radio is on and there's someone sneezing…love you too…bye Mrs. Boopy-woope-boo-boo." He kissed Reba goodbye and told her he'd see her tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**The following day**

**R**eba got her monthly visitor every day on the 28th like clockwork. So when she found that she skipped her period she knew. There was no way around it. Reba Neil Mckinley Hart was pregnant. The worst part was that she was pregnant with her ex husband's child and that made **her **an adulteress.

She nearly laughed at the irony of that. Having a baby with **her husband** made her an adulteress. She needed to talk this through with Brock as soon as possible. She dialed his cell phone number but with her luck BJ picked up the phone. "Hello"

"Oh Barbra Jean is Brock there?" "Sure is everything okay?" "I just need to talk to him. It's about one of the kids" "Oh I see," Barbra Jean said cheerfully and put Brock on the phone.

"Hello" "Brock you need to come over. We need to talk" There was a pregnant pause. "Is she okay," I said to throw BJ off

"Brock, we can't have this conversation on the phone." "Sure… I agree. I'll be right over" Brock hung up. "There's a situation with Kyra and I have to go now so we can take care of it.

Brock was over Reba's house in 28 seconds. "Reba, is something wrong." "Yes and no. Brock, I think I'm pregnant." All the color went out of Brock face.

"How can you tell so soon anyway Reba?" "I get my period every month on the 28th like clockwork. Today is the 28th. I don't have it. Simple deduction Brock"

"Am I the father?" Reba hit him with a pillow. "NO I IMMACULATLY CONCIEVED THIS BABY," she answered sarcastically "What do you think Brock!" "Reba this isn't a joke… we have to figure this problem out " This time Reba smack him with Jake's jump-rope hard on his lower fatty back part" "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO kinky, I like it," he said playfully.

**"H**ow dare you refer to our baby as a problem" "I'm not referring to the baby as a problem. For GOD sake this baby is a gift. The thing is," he paused, "I love you. I made a huge mistake when I had an affair"

"I could have told you that," Reba said scuffing. "But this means that we're having an affair now. As much as I love Barbra Jean you're the only one for me." "Dog-blame it why do I have to love you," Reba shouted. "Hey," he said pretending to be insulted.

"I don't mean it like that Brock. It's like you've held onto my heart and kept your hold there. Even when I attempt to be tough with you I just can't. " "But why is that a bad thing," Brock asked "It is and it's not"

"If I had been able to stop loving you we wouldn't be in this situation right now" "And if I hadn't had an affair with Barbra Jean we wouldn't be in this situation right now. And if I hadn't been so irresponsible before we wouldn't be in this situation right now. If a lot of things had happened or not happened we wouldn't be in this situation now. We can't dwell on what if; we must focus on what now.

"You know we have to tell BJ sooner or later." "Yeah I pick later" "BROCK I HAVE TO PUT MY FOOT DOWN. We need to do this right!" "I know… I know… but I don't wanna"

"Neither do I but sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do. This time there's no way to fake it like you did when you were supposed to discipline the kids" Brock looked down at his feet. "You knew I was faking it those times?" "Four words… I'm not an idiot"

"I just could never bring myself to do it. I couldn't even bring myself to scold them. Did you know that" "Yeah. I knew for a long time… I just never called you on it. "

"Do we have to tell BJ?" "Yeah Brock we really do. I don't want to anymore then you do but we have to" "But BJ's going to be mad" "Yeah but she'll be more mad if she finds out in another way. We have to tell her…together."

Just their luck BJ chose that moment to walk in. "Now's as good a time as any. BJ, you're going to hate us but we have to be honest with you" "Oh Reba, I could never hate you. It doesn't matter what you did. "

"I'm the other woman now." "Huh?" "I'm... well I'm the other woman now… I'm actually pregnant too" "When you say you're pregnant you mean you're going to have a baby right?" "That's the general idea"

"Who's the father" Reba looked at Brock. "Oh Reba, it's not your fault. We're still friends." Reba stared at this woman amazed.

"Thank you BJ," Brock said. "Shut up Brock Enroll Hart. You're a whore and a manhoe" "Barbra Jean" But she was in the garage.

"What is she doing in there," Brock asked. Barbra Jean came in with Brock's golf clubs and whacks Brock hard across his 'thing'. He screamed. "BARBRA JEAN," Reba scolded. "OH I'M SO SORRY REBA

"That man makes me so mad. WE ARE THROUGH BROCK! AND DON'T THINK YOU WILL BE SEEING HENRY EITHER. I'M NOT AS NICE AS REBA IS" She slammed the door.

Reba hugged him to her. "It's okay Brock. She was just angry. She's not going to stop you from seeing him" "I guess you're right… man my 'thing' hurt though"

"I think I can help that," she said. She started to gently message his area but he jumped at the touch. She looked to see what damage Barbra Jean had done. It was bruised and bleeding a little." "Brock we have to get you to the hospital now," she told him and they jumped in the car!


	4. Chapter 4

They got to the hospital which was only ten minutes away. They took him in fairly quickly. It was only a fifteen minute wait. In the meantime Reba got a blood test which confirmed she was pregnant. She came in with Brock when he was looked at.

"How did this happen," Doctor Cordial asked. "His penis got a spankin' with a golf club… by his soon to be ex-wife" "I'm hoping you're not that soon to be ex wife" "No I'm his ex-wife soon to be his wife again." "Well your soon to be husband again has a broken penis"

"He what," Reba had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. "He's going to have to wear a cast for about six weeks" Brock started to cry and Reba tried to sooth him. "Baby it's okay… it could have been a whole lot worse"

"So does that mean I can't pee for six weeks" "Well yes and no. We will insert a catheter into your bladder. We will numb it so you don't feel like you have to go. You'll have to empty it every 12 hours." The doctor wrote out a prescription for pain medication.

When they got back to the house Cheyenne was the first one to talk. "Mom where were you" "I was at the hospital," Reba answered. "The hospital. Mom are you okay?"

Despite her attempt to keep a straight face Reba started laughing her ass off. "I'm fine honey. You're dad however broke his penis" "What? He did that happen?" "Reba, you wanna tell them."

"Well first of all Cheyenne your baby daughter is going to have a little aunt or uncle. Daddy and I were… playing a game and BJ didn't like that." "What's wrong with playing a game mommy," Jake asked. "It was a game BJ thought was wrong to play honey. She got mad at daddy for playing the game."

"Wait a minute mom," Kyra said holding up her hand, "you played the game?" "Yeah" "And dad played the game" "uh-huh" "So why is it that dad's the only one with the broken penis?"


	5. Chapter 5

Reba and Brock looked at each other. "Reba didn't you have 'the talk' with Kyra" "Of course I did Brock." "Honey, only boys have penises," Brock explained. "I mean I don't understand why you were the only one who got in trouble when mom was playing the game too"

"Well Barbra Jean was furious with your dad but she wasn't mad at me," Reba explained. "So Barbra Jean was the one that broke his penis?" Cheyenne asked. "Yep. She gave his penis a spankin' with a golf club" "What a spankin'," asked 3-year old Jake.

"AHA," Reba said half seriously pointing at Brock, "I knew it" "Yeah, yeah, yeah… you always 'knew it'" "You didn't answer my question" "It's when a person hits another person because they did something wrong," Kyra explained. Jake's eyes filled with tears as he said, "that's not nice"

"No it isn't nice honey," Reba said, "but sometimes it happens." "Why?" "Because some people don't know any better way of dealing with situations. "Well they should" "I know baby," Brock said kissing his forehead, "I know"

"Mom are you and dad getting back together," Cheyenne asked. Reba and Brock looked at each other. After a minute Reba answered in the affirmative. "You know what," said Jake, "as nice as the hot dogs and scrambled eggs are why don't we celebrate. Who wants Friendly's"

"Hey I'm down for that" "Sorry Reba I've got a cast _down _there" She smacked him with the pillow. "I'll put the hot dogs in the refrigerator," Cheyenne said. She hurried into the kitchen and Kyra took Jake outside to show him something.

"Brock," she said, "I would appreciate it if you would not make sexual jokes in front of our three year old. You know I can get tough if I have too" "Yeah sorry Reba but you'd never get tough to a guy in a cast" "Oh yeah," she said, "well then I'm going to have to punish your mouth with my lips" She gave him a huge kiss.

"If this is what you consider punishment feel free to 'punish' me anytime" "I don't think" she said kissing him, "that you learned your lesson yet" "Oh yeah. I might need a lot more punishment by the end of the night" She laughed but Brock remembered a time where he was punished that it was anything but funny.

Flashback: 3 weeks before this—3 AM

_ "REBA we're home," Brock called out. "When I said be home with the kids at three I didn't mean AM." She got the kids settled and then came down. "Brock you are in big trouble" "WHAT… why?"_

_ "BROCK HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF A TELEPHONE. I was frantic. You didn't bother to call and tell me they were okay" "But they are okay… and I guess I should have called." "Yeah you should have._

_ "So tell me, what do you think the punishment should be for what you did" "How about I apologize and not do it again" "How about you're grounded from seeing the children for the next three months" "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Brock calm down"_

_ "Calm down? How can I calm down" "It's only three months" "They're my children too" "Yeah but being a parent means not being a BUTT!" _

Pressent day

"Brock, what's wrong. You have a far away look on your face" "Bad memory" "Which one, getting hit in the penis by a golf club?" "No," he said and kissed her again.

"You know," he added, "I love you… no matter what. I know we've had hard times before but I think they've brought us closer together" "Yes it has. Believe me I didn't like those tough times any more then you did" "Ya sure had fun teasing me about it though"

"That was fun," she said, "for a little while. But it wasn't fun anymore after a little bit. I still wish it didn't happen… the bad stuff that is" "Part of me feels the same way but it brought us back together again" "Yeah and that's the good part."

The next day

Reba came by to pick up Brock's stuff. Brock was afraid of Barbra Jean. "How is the manwhore," Barbra Jean asked. "He broke his penis," Reba told her. Barbra Jean looked like she was going to bust a gut laughinhg.


	6. Chapter 6

"Barbra Jean it isn't **that** funny." "Oh yes it is Reba. GOD is punishing him for breaking his word" "No, I think that was YOU that punished him when ya spanked his penis with a golf club and refused to let him see Henry for that matter. Besides that, and I say this as a friend, don't you think you are a little out of line here"

"I don't know. I'm really mad at him for what he did" "BJ, I'm not saying you're completely wrong. Having been where you are, I would never say that. But you have to understand people make mistakes.

"I mean, even I made my share of mistakes" "Yeah but it's different in that case. Hunky bear had control. You and me didn't have control" Reba had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing."

"Barbra Jean it's not that simple. Do you remember when we were signed up for that communication class?" "Yeah, of course I do" "Do you remember what the instructor said when we were role playing?" "Um… give me a clue"

"She said you have to look at the situation from the other person's point of view as well as from yours" "Okay Reba. I think I know what you're talking about, but let me ask you a question" "Sure" "What would you have done if things didn't happen the way they happened"

"I'm not sure what you mean?" "In regards to the situation" Reba sighed. "I don't know… I don't think it's exactly the same thing" "No it's not the same thing, but it's still an emotional situation"

"Given," Reba admitted, "but he made a mistake. So did I. Look, you know you're going to give in eventually. Think about it… you were mad at me for dealing with a situation in a specific way and now you're doing the same thing." "Reba, I can't give in… no matter how much I want to"

"Barbra Jean, let me tell you about Kyra and Cheyenne. About four years ago they started a tradition. Once a month they would go out to the garage and we would hear them laughing and giggling like there was no tomorrow. Well one night we found out WHY they were laughing and giggling like there was no tomorrow. Can you guess why?"

"Um… they were doing each other's hair real funny?" "Yeah and they were telling each other secrets and making funny faces… but they were using the stuff in the garage that they shouldn't be using. We made sure they were safe and LET IT GO." "Reba, they didn't cheat on their wife with their ex wife and get their ex wife pregnant like Brock did. He took advantage of you… how can I be sure he won't take advantage of his son"

"Oh, you mean kind of like a year ago when you promised the kids that he would take them to LONDON even though he wasn't allowed to see them because he took JAKE to a movie instead of DAY CARE" "Reba that's different" "No it's not. Jake has ESS and if I hadn't agreed to it you would have really disappointed him." "Well…"

Just then the phone rang. "Hello" "I think I messed up mom" "Kyra, calm down. What happened"

"Jake had a really bad day today. I tried to calm him down and make him feel better but I may have overdone it. He's hardly breathing and he's pale and sweaty and I'm scared." "I'll be right there" Reba and Brock happened to have gotten home at the same time.

Brock looked at his son really closely. "It appears to be an allergic reaction to something," he said, "but we'd better get him to the hospital just to be on the safe side." Kyra was in tears. "I must have done something wrong," she blubbered hysterically. Brock knelt by his daughter's side as Reba gathered her son in her arms and went to get the car.

"Kyra, listen to me. You made a judgment call. You did that same thing ANYONE would have done in that situation and you didn't do anything wrong. You did nothing but love him. Come on, let's get going now… and believe me everything will be okay"

In the hospital waiting room Kyra paced frantically. Finally the doctor came out. "Doctor and Mrs. Hart, I need to keep him overnight to run some tests. There was some things I saw in the blood work that concerned me. "What's wrong with my brother," Kyra screamed.

"Sweetie we aren't sure yet. At first I thought it was the PNM but in that case the blood work would have come back oxygenated still-" "Wait a minute," Brock asked, "there was PNM in his system" "Yeah and frankly it was what saved his life. I suspect that Jake may have hypertrophic cardiomyopathy which turned into dilated cardiomopathy"

"I'm sorry… what does that mean" "His heart became weak and enlarged. I need to run some tests to be sure but that is what every indication is leading to. If that is indeed the case we'll discuss treatment options and possibly a heart transplant." They all slept in the hospital waiting room that day and the next day the results came back… Jake did indeed have what the doctor suspected and it was well advanced.


	7. Chapter 7

**T**hat moment it was like the world stopped. Kyra, Reba and Brock were all shocked. This little boy was slipping through their fingers. Cheyenne was on a school field trip with Van so there was a few days before they would have to tell them. They sat in the doctor's office with Jake's doctor and tried to understand what was going on.

"How did this happen," Brock asked. "There are many causes of dilated cardiomopathy. In Jake's case he was born with Hypertrophic cardiomopathy. He sustained in infection which portrayed as a viral infection as it caused the dilated cardiomopathy." "What made you suspect dilated cardiomopathy," Reba asked

"Well his swollen feet and ankles caused me to suspect kidney failure as did his swollen abdomen. However the veins in his neck were pronounced. According to the questioner he also had a loss of appetite recently as well as shortness of breath during activities or even when lying down after awhile. You checked off that he had fatigue, weakness and faintness… and signs like those alerted me to test him for dilated cardiomopathy." "What is the treatment plan"

The doctor described the treatment plan to them, but Brock was absolutely numb. _This is all my fault, _he thought to himself. He thought of all the times he'd been stubborn and unwavering. He would always tell himself that he was doing what was best. That's what he would tell himself but he knew his reasons were shallow and stupid.

"Brock," Reba cut into his thoughts, "this is not a mater of fault. I could see that you are blaming yourself." "But I was stubborn and unwavering awhile back." "Oh you mean kind of the way I was recently. It's nobody's fault Brock"

"Yes it is," Kyra said, "It's my stupid fault." "No, it isn't Kyra." "Frankly it doesn't matter right now. There are situations that need to be resolved. The primary issue right now is what's happening with Jake"

"YOU TOLD ME TO REMEMBER, DADDY… instead I forgot" "Huh" "You told me to remember what to do and what not to do and I forgot. Seeing him hurting like that… I just… I… well… I…" "You got scared," Brock told her matter of factly, "but you handled it in a very mature way and you have no idea how proud of you I am"

"What's going to happen," Kyra asked crying. Reba pulled her into her lap. "Kyra I don't know what's going to happen honey. What I know is we're going to get through this together." "It's going to be okay," Brock assured her, "somehow it's going to be okay."


	8. Chapter 8

**That evening**

**J**ake's condition was bad. They treated him with for symptom control but they couldn't get rid of the underlying condition. Jake Mitchell Hart, at the age of 3 needed a heart transplant. He had to be on a **no** salt diet and had to have fluids from an IV. Worse yet, Cheyenne and Van were due home in an hour… and they had to tell them that "their" little brother might not live to see the year out.

To make matters worse, Barbra Jean was on a mean streak. When she saw Brock alone (after knowing what happened to Jake) she informed him that GOD was punishing him because of what he did. "Barbra Jean," he said, "I understand that I was wrong but so help me GOD if you use what's happening to my son in order to punish me I will strangle y-" "Mommy" Henry called, "can I cross now" "No, honey," BJ told her two year old, "wait here and I'll cross you."

But Henry was too impatient to wait. He was already halfway across the street. A car missed him by inches. BJ and Brock both rushed to Henry and BJ caught him first. "Henry," BJ said sternly, "what did mommy say"

"Barbra Jean, do NOT do what you're thinking of doing" "Yeah," she said, "I shouldn't" "No don't… you're angry right now but you're angry with me. If you're going to hurt anyone, hurt me," Brock told her taking Henry from BJ and holding him close… "Its okay buddy," he said as he gently rubbed his back, "Mommy was just scared… now run along and play but don't go near the street"

"You know I don't agree with what you were about to do" "Yep but I don't know why I should care." "Because you were only doing it for the purpose of hurting me and that's WRONG." "And?" "You're being absolutely ridiculous… we are going through a crisis right now can't you put your selfishness behind you."

"Need I remind you of how 'well' you put 'your' selfishness behind you during 'the incident' fuck-ass?" "AND I ADMIT I WAS WRONG! AND IT NEARLY HAD DREADFUL CONSEQUENCES. AND AT THE TIME I FELT ABOUT TO CENTIRMETERS TALL" "That's 1 ½ centimeter too tall for you"

"Barbra Jean, I understand why you're angry with me, I really do. I did something **very** wrong. However you are being very unfair. Why do you have to rub it in what I did and what it nearly cost me?" Barbra Jean took off her belt and slapped him across the face with the buckle.

"Because this time it's costing me. I mean you cheated and you hurt me something bad!" "Kinda the way we hurt Reba," Brock pointed out. "Yes," BJ admitted, "Just get away from me" Sighing, Brock walked away


	9. Chapter 9

Flashback

_It was about 2 years ago. Brock had the children for spring break. Reba was supposed to bring them over at 5:45. Due to technical difficulties however, she didn't get them over till 8:45. From the gleam in Brock's eye she knew that she was in for some teasing_

_ "Reba," he asked, "what is that thing on your wrist" Reba sighed. She knew those words and she knew what was coming next. "A watch," she said sighing deeply. "And a watch does what?"_

_ "Gee, I don't know," Reba answered sarcastically, "you're a graduate of moron school. Why don't you tell me?" "Sarcasm is NOT helping your case" "My case?" "Reba you were 3 hours late without so much as the courtesy of a phone call. _

_ "Do you honestly think I'm going to let that slide." "Brock, in case they didn't teach you this in MORON school you're an idiot." He clucked his tongue. "Responsibility means you call if you're going to be late. Did you call"_

_ "No but-" "__**No excuses**__," said Brock, "every time I've been late with the kids you 'grounded' me from seeing them. This time lets see how it feels when the shoe is on the other foot" "Brock that's not funny" "__**Correct**__, which is why I'm __**not laughing**__"_

_ "You can't be serious! I can't see them for the whole break?" "Naw… you can't see them for a month and you can't get them back until 90 days" "Jerk!" "__**You don't want to go there**__," he warned_

_ "I can't believe you would go there" "Well believe it," he chuckled. He was having a blast teasing her. But then he almost lost her. It was a few days later and he came by the house to check on her. _

_ He got there just in time. She was getting ready to hang herself. "Reba," he said with a calm he most certainly did NOT feel, "put down the rope, let's talk" "I think you said everything you had to say" "No, I didn't," Brock said, "not by a long shot"_

_ "Maybe I should have shot myself. It would be quick and painless-" "Reba," he yelled startling her. He used that opportunity to grab the rope away from her and stuff it down the garbage disposal. "Sit," he said_

_ "Perhaps you'd like me to roll over and play dead too" "Not funny," he told her seriously. Tears filled his eyes. "I couldn't live without you" "Brock," she said seriously, "what is the POINT in living when all that gives your life meaning is gone."_

_ At that point Brock broke into hysterical tears. "Oh God Reba I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you" "You can accidentally run someone over with you car but are they any less dead just because you never meant to hurt them" "No," he said, "and you almost died."_

_ "I'm still going to do it" "No," he said, "you're not. Think of me. How could I live without you, especially knowing that you died as a result of my teasing you" "Huh," Reba looked confused._

_ "Didn't you know I was teasing you?" "Yeah right. You're only saying that to make me feel better" "What makes you say that" "For one thing you wouldn't have gotten mad if you were just teasing" _

_ "That was just me being stupid" "Well that's not a hard role for you to play" "I assumed you knew that" "Well when you assume you make an ass of me" "You mean you and me" _

_ "No, I mean me. "You're already an ass" "Okay Reba, I'll admit I deserved that" _Nearly losing her taught Brock that he still loved her. Now he was about to lose Jake.

"What are you thinking," Reba asked him when he got back to the hospital. "I wish I could rip my own heart out of my chest and give it to him" "Me too," Reba whispered, "I'd give anything to make this right." Suddenly the door to the ER opened and a little boy was brought in on a stretcher. Brock took one look at this little boy and started shaking. 


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Good job to ms fancy and Nellie Forbush

**"B**rock what's wrong" Reba asked. Then she saw it. A sight that made her blood run cold. On that stretcher just barely clinging to life was Henry Charles Jesus (Spanish form) Hart. Soon after they found they couldn't retrieve him and pronounced him dead at 3:05 PM.

"How did this happen," Brock asked BJ. "I'm sorry. I thought I heard something but nobody's can't talk so I guess I was wrong." "Look BJ," Brock said through his tears, "What happened to Henry was tragic. But we can turn this into a good thing."

"YOU &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ &&&&&&&&& ^^^^^^^^^^^^ . You wished this on Henry. Didn't you! So Jake could get his new heart." Brock was furious.

Without thinking about it, he reached out and slapped her hard across the face. "HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING. I LOVE HENRY. I'M HEARTBROKEN THAT MY SON IS DEAD. I KNOW I DID SOMETHING WRONG AND I'M SORRY ABOUT IT BUT HOW DARE YOU THINK I WISHED DEATH ON HENRY YOU BITCH!"

"Yeah well guess what. Jake can't have his heart!" "Jake's heart is enlarged to about my size," Brock yelled, "but I cannot believe that you're being so petty" Suddenly Brock had an idea. He kissed Henry goodbye and then went into the Doctor's office.

"Doctor Chigar," Brock said, "I want Jake to have my heart" "Brock, you cannot live without your heart" "Put me on a heart/lung machine until you can find a donor for me. I read about a case where that was done" "What does Reba say about this"

"I'm 36," Brock said, "I don't really think I need my 'mommy's permission' to 'go on the field trip'. "Brock this is going to affect your entire family" "I know" "I advise you to talk to Reba about this" "I can't.

"Cheyenne and Van don't get home till tonight and I can't wait that long. Every minute is a minute too long. Jake's life is slipping away from him" "But this is a very serious step." "I already lost one son," he said, "I don't want to lose two."


	11. Chapter 11

**Later that afternoon**

**Cheyenne **and Van got home late that afternoon. "Kids," Reba said, "Your dad and I need to talk to you." "Are we in trouble, Mrs. H?" Reba shook her head. "No Van," she said, "it's not that simple"

Cheyenne and Van both sat down. "I've heard those words before," Van said, "and I don't like the sound of them." "Neither do I," Reba intoned softly, "but that doesn't change what **is**. Jake is very sick" "Does he have the flu or something"

"No Cheyenne, I wouldn't sit you guys down for the flu. He needs a new heart." Cheyenne and Van gasped. "It's more complicated then that. Your father is giving Jake **his **heart"

"Dad that's crazy. You can't live without your heart" "Actually you can. I'm going on a heart/lung machine until they can find a working heart for me sweetheart." "But daddy, Jake's heart is 2x smaller then yours"

"In most cases yes but Jake has an enlarged heart." "This doesn't make any sense" "Cheyenne, honey Henry died yesterday" "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "What do you mean Henry died"

"Van," Reba said, "I know you're not the brightest bulb in the lamp but you should know what the word died means?" "I know what died means but how can Henry die?" "Yeah dad, how did it happen" "I wish I knew," Brock said, "Something about it doesn't seem right." "You think"

Brock nodded. "Father's intuition," he said. Brock had been right about his "father's intuition" many times. Reba would NEVER forget the first time that he had his father's intuition. It saved Cheyenne's life.

Flashback

_ Around the time that Cheyenne turned six months old they decided it was time to do 'cry it out'. On the first day when Cheyenne started crying Brock started to go in. "Brock honey we need to let her cry it out. It's what the doctor said is best for her." "Reba, I don't care… I'm her father and I know something's not right"_

_Reba shrugged. Brock was very protective of his daughter and sometimes over-reacted. But it's better to over-react then to under-react. Reba was fretting just as much as her husband was and frankly she was relieved that he was so protective of Cheyenne. She didn't think she could hold on much longer with the cry it out._

_ She didn't stop him from going in. Brock had very good intuition and if he thought something was wrong, it probably was. She quickly followed him into the room. "It's okay Chey," he soothed rubbing her back, "mommy and daddy are here. He kissed her forehead and gasped. _

_ "Reba she's burning up" "WHAT, but she's not supposed to be sick" "Who is ever supposed to be," he said. Reba called the pediatrician and long story short they ended up taking the baby to the hospital. They got home with her at 3 o'clock in the morning._

_ Brock hardly ever saw his wife get excessively emotional once in a while. When he came down from putting the baby to bed he saw her face-down on the couch the pillow wet from her tears. "Reba," he said rubbing her back gently, "what's with the tears sweetheart" "My baby almost died tonight," she said, "and it's all my stupid fault" "There is NO WAY it's your fault honey, she had a fever… you didn't cause it" _

_ "Brock, if you hadn't followed your father's intuition, Cheyenne would have been dead now." "Reba, I might have just as easily not had that intuition. You just wanted to do what's best for her. Don't punish yourself for that" "I'm a horrible mom," Reba said _

_ "No," Brock retorted, "You are a HUMAN mother. You wanted what's best for your child." "How do you know what's best? There is no definite answer_

_ "You can't just look at a picture and say, "yep that's the answer" "You can never do that. Pictures get fuzzy at times. Even if you can identify the problem you don't always know the answer." "AND THAT SUCKS!" _

"It sucks worse that you know," he said, "but you have to listen to your heart. You're a first time parent Reba as am I. But I know this much… we'll do it together." They shared a hug.

_End flashback_

They all sat in silence praying for Jake to be alright and Brock prayed he was wrong… she couldn't be that malicious, could she.

I will give credit to anyone who can correctly guess what Brock suspects


	12. Chapter 12

**Hours **later Cheyenne, Van, Kyra and Reba were waiting in the waiting room, Brock was on the operating table having his heart removed and Jake was being prepped for surgery. BJ in another section of the hospital was playing the part of the grieving mother. "I can't believe my baby is gone," she sobbed. Inside however she was thinking something different. _Serves Brock right!_

"I am so sorry," BJ's friend Ava said, "how did it happen" "He was hit by a car" The truth was that Henry was hit by the car his mother was driving. She intended only to harm him, when she backed down the driveway… just in order to punish Brock for cheating on her. Unfortunately she drove up the driveway **way too fast **and he was injured much more then she had intended for him to be.

"You poor dear," Ava said warmly, "you've been through so much. When they catch the person that did it I'm going to beat the tar outta him till he's black and blue and red all over" BJ panicked but then caught herself. "The good lord says to forgive. Besides I thought you were against that sorta stuff"

"Normally I am but he messed with my friend. Nobody messes with my friend and gets away with it" "I… thanks" BJ didn't know what to say. She started crying for real this time.

It just occurred to her that she had done a horrible thing. She killed the one person that meant more to her then life itself. _Its Brock's fault, _she thought angrily, _if he didn't cheat I wouldn't have had to kill Henry. Besides I didn't mean to kill him. Just to harm him._

But none of the self talk could talk BJ out of feeling guilty. She had killed her son.

Back in the waiting room

The doctor came out of the room. "Dr. Hart is doing well. He's in recovery but you can all see him in a couple of hours… and now we're going to get started on Jake"

"Reba," BJ called and she looked up. "Barbra Jean I am so sorry about you losing Henry." "Thank you. It's been just awful" "I can only imagine"

"How did he die," Reba asked. "He was hit by a car. I was d- doing something and I saw it. He was hurt a lot worst then I i- originally thought. "Did they catch the driver?"


	13. Chapter 13

Ensign Nellie Forbush, ms fancy, Evelyn Carnahan-O'Connell, gilmoreintraining all got the answer for chapter 11… good job guys!

As Jake was having surgery Brock was put in a room with on a heart/lung machine. He shared a room with a young woman and a young man. Both had cancer. Bryan was in chemotherapy at the time but Meghan was in and she and Brock got a chance to talk. "So," Meghan said, "what are you in for?"

"I gave my son my heart. How about you?" "The big C" "I'm so sorry" "Thanks… I really am scared but not of dying

"I have two beautiful children. My daughter, she's fourteen and my son is seven. I love them with every fiber of my being. My husband, is a great man too and I love him dearly. I don't want to leave them behind"

"You wouldn't leave them behind ma'am. You would be watching them from heaven. My youngest son Henry recently died and he's still in my heart:" "What happened" "I believe he was murdered," Brock said, "though the death certificate called it an accident"

"He was run over by a car but I suspect my wife was driving the car." "Why would your wife want to run your son over?" "To punish me for cheating on her with my ex wife… soon to be new wife" "YOU CHEATED ON YOUR WIFE… with your wife?" "Yeah… originally I cheated on my wife with my current wife then my current wife got pregnant with Henry and then my ex wife and I started messing around and my ex wife got pregnant"

"What did your current wife do?" "Spanked me on the penis with a golf club" "Um… can we say " "She broke my penis too… I'm actually wearing a cast" "Once again… ow"

"What you did," she said, "was wrong but what your wife did was outrageous. Are you sure she did that" "Pretty sure" "You need to call the police then?" "On what… a hunch?"

"Yes. Because if you're right she could be a danger to herself and to others" "But suppose I'm wrong" "They won't arrest her without proof," Meghan said, "but they will start an investigation." Thinking of his other children, Brock picked up the phone and dialed 911.


	14. Chapter 14

**"911 **what is your emergency" "I suspect that my wife killed our son" "Sir," the speaker scolded, "that is not an emergency. You'll have to contact our investigation department and they will start an investigation right away," she said more gently. "Okay," Brock said, "please give me the number"

"579-0102" Brock hung up. "May I offer you a piece of advice," Meghan asked. "Please do" "When they ask WHY you suspect that your wife killed your son do not say that you were cheating on your wife with you wife.

"Instead just say that you and your wife had a major fight and she was furious with you for something that you did. The less specific details you give about personal information the better off you are. You don't want word leaking out. You must think of your wife and other children… the wife you're currently in love with. Believe me you wouldn't want this leaking out as it could hurt your family"

"You have a good point," Brock said, "may I ask you how you know this" "I've had my share of the press. My daughter happens to be a singer and though nobody knows her true identity every time she's in costume we have a hard time keeping the press away. It's really difficult and I know you don't want that for your family." "Thanks," Brock said gratefully, "and by the way would I have heard of your daughter"

"Ever hear of Hannah Montana?" "Of course" "Then you've heard of my daughter!" "Your daughter is Hannah Montana! My son Jake loves her… do you think you could have her visit him"

"Sure," Meghan said, "I'll ask her." Then Brock called the investigation department. He explained his suspicions. "Sir we will need you to come down to the station" "I can't" Brock explained, "I'm in the hospital. It was arranged for the investigation team to go to the hospital to speak with Brock.

Meanwhile in the waiting room, Reba was pacing the floor worried about Jake. "HOW LONG IS THIS CONFLABBIT TRANSPLANT GONNA TAKE!" "Mom calm down," Cheyenne soothed, though she was frantic herself, "they just took dad's heart out of him 10 minutes ago. They're probably still prepping Jake" _Boy that's really making me feel better, _Reba thought.

Kyra came out of the playroom. "Any word yet?" "Kyra it's only been ten minutes. The operation is going to take awhile." "This is all my fault," Kyra intoned.

"No Kyra this isn't anyone's fault. It was a tragic thing. It is a tragic thing. But it's nobody's fault. Then Cheyenne gently took Kyra's hand and led her back to the playroom"


	15. Chapter 15

**The **detective from the investigation department came down around the same time that Reba and the rest of the family was waiting is the waiting room. What Brock didn't know was that Barbra Jean had planted a tape recorder in Brock's room while he was in surgery. "Hello," the detective said, "I'm detective Host" "George?" "BROCK, I don't believe it… it's been so long"

Brock Hart and George Host were collage room-mates and best friends. "I'm so glad it's you" "Me too man" "So, you suspect that Barbra Jean killed Henry?" "Yeah"

"Why do you suspect that?" "Off the record?" "I promise" "I cheated on BJ with Reba and got Reba pregnant" George laughed

"You dawg you… you da man" "Thanks bro" "And I promise it's off the record" "Seriously thanks" "So she was angry with you about that?"

"Yeah can you imagine. I'm a guy. Guys have needs you know and BJ never met those needs." "You're talking about sexually needs?" "No she'd fuck like the whore she is," Brock said, "but she never met my emotional needs…"

"Off the record," George asked, "does Reba meet your needs?" "Sexually, emotionally and every other way she does. Reba is smart, funny, kindhearted, a wonderful mother and one hot foxy lady" George laughed. "So I trust I'm going to be invited to the wedding"

"Invited. You're my best man dude." They had personal talk for awhile. Then George got serious. "What makes you suspect BJ of doing this"

"A few days before Henry died BJ said I would never see him again…" The interview lasted an hour. That night while Brock was asleep BJ snuck into Brock's room and got the tape. As she listened an evil thought came to mind. "I know exactly how I'm going to ruin Brock's life," she thought with a sly smile.

_Okay everyone… what new trouble is BJ going to cause. The winners get to pick the name of Reba and Brock's newborn. It's twins but I already have the boy's named picked out. Winner gets to pick out the girl's name_


	16. Chapter 16

**Jake **was prepped for surgery and he was sound asleep. "Scalpel please," said the doctor. He made an incision in Jake's chest. Then he took the stryker saw and cut Jake's sternum lengthwise. He gained access to the heart through the chest retractor.

But Doctor Howner couldn't keep his mind professional by the time he got to taking Jake's heart out and putting Brock's heart in. Here was a father that loved his son **so much **he literally gave him his heart while he still needed it. This man was living on a heart/lung machine. What kind of a life is that? The kind a true father is willing to live so that his son can get the heart he so desperately needs

He hadn't spoken to his own father in almost 2 weeks. His dad was always on his case about one thing or another. "Do this" "Don't do that" "How can you mess up like that"

The transplant went smoothly. BJ in the meantime was scheming. First she went into the waiting room. "Oh Reba I am so glad that Jake got through the operation with no complications. "Yeah," said Reba, "so am I but he's not out of the woods yet.

"He has to be in the hospital for at least another four months." "Well I'm going to come back later and bring him some juice and a virtual reality game. I think it might make him feel better" "Barbra Jean that's sweet of you but he's in isolation ward. You can't get in there"

"Watch me," BJ thought. That night she came dressed as a doctor complete with an 'apple juice' bottle and a hypodermic needle. The apple juice was half alcohol juice—half dog 'water'. She smiled at one of the doctors and walked into Jake's room. _Sleep well sweet Jake, _she thought, _it will be your last sleep_.

She then injected the concoction into his IV. She walked away like nothing ever happened. Seconds later his heart monitor began to beep. Doctors rushed in. Jake was going into shock.

The good news is they were able to revive him. But his kidneys were shot. Jake couldn't handle another transplant. He had to start dialysis and the doctors were shocked as the blood tests came back. "His blood has alcohol and dog piss in it."


	17. Chapter 17

A few minutes later

"Mrs. Hart… soon to be Mrs….Hart," Doctor Johnson said, "please come with me" "Is something wrong?" "Please come with me" The doctor led her into the office and sat her down. "Someone tried to murder Jake last night"

Reba sat there in shock. "What? When? Who? How?"

"Someone tried to murder Jake last night. We don't know who it is but the last person who want into his room was a tall blond female doctor so we suspect that's who attempted the murder. As for how, she… or he if we're wrong, injected a concoction of alcohol and dog urine into his IV. His kidneys are shot and he needs to go on dialysis. " "Wouldn't a kidney transplant be more effective?"

"Right now it would be too risky" _Dog-blame you BJ, _Reba thought. She suspected it was Barbra Jean that was the 'tall blond female doctor'. "We have installed an alarm in his room so if anyone goes in there without the code he or she will be arrested." "What's the code?"

"I'll write it down for you" Just then a scream was heard. Reba ran out to see what was wrong. She knew it was Cheyenne screaming. "Honey what's wrong… are you in labor?"

"No… someone put a DEAD CAT in my purse while I was asleep and I'm allergic to cats" She was hyperventilating. _Who would do something that sick_ she asked herself. The doctor took Cheyenne to give her a shot to stop the allergic reaction. Reba prayed Jake was asleep when this happened last night.

Jake had a memory that never failed. She remembered one time Brock, her and the kids were together and Brock was trying to fix something. He went to go to the bathroom first and when he came back it was fixed. Jake had fixed it. "Jake," he said, "where did you learn to do that"

"Easy daddy I watched you" Brock and Reba looked at each other. Jake had seen that exactly one time and he did it like he'd been doing it for years… laughing as he put the finishing touches on it. But if Jake knew what had happened last night he wouldn't be laughing. He'd be traumatized.


	18. Chapter 18

Jake was put on an automatic dialysis machine because after the 'incident' they were afraid to take him out of his room. BJ had the next part of her plan set in motion. She left them alone until the trip. Kyra would be her next victim… and she'd send her cousin, a professional criminal on the job. This was a surefire plan and NOTHING would ruin it.

5 months later

Brock gave Jake his kidneys and he went on dialysis. A few days later they found a heart for Brock and then Reba gave him one of her kidneys. Brock's brother Todd gave him his other kidney. Jake's heart was working better now and though it was still not 100% recovered he was doing well enough to go on the trip. They left the first day of the summer… Reba came with them.

She was five months pregnant at the time and she was showing bigger then she had ever been showing before. They already found out that they were having twins. Ironically (or maybe not so ironically) Kyra's friend Jennifer was going with her family on the same trip. When the family was unpacking Reba and Brock agreed that Jenny and Kyra could hang out together and Cheyenne and Van could take Jake to see the puppet show while Reba and Brock unpacked. They gave the children CLEAR instructions.

Kyra and Jenny were to stay together and not wonder out of the hotel. Jake could only go to the puppet show… no snacks because of his heart condition. Note that if one of the family is limited they all chose to be limited. For example since Jake can't have junk food except for once in a blue moon, the rest of them don't eat junk food either.

As Kyra and Jenny were rounding the bend Kyra felt something cold and sharp jab her in the back. "Come with me bitch and nobody gets hurt" The person then shot Jenny in the foot. "That's a warning. It'll be a lot worse if you tell on me"

The person then led Kyra away. Jenny with her foot bleeding and all knew that her friend's life depended on her. She had to get help. So she crawled all the way to the Hart's hotel room once scolded by the hotel manager for getting blood on his nice clean carpet. She just ignored it and continued in search of the Hart room.

In the pain she was in it took her a half an hour to get there, and when she did she **knocked desperately** on the door until Brock answered. "Jenny what's wrong sweetheart" "A…man…at…least…I…think…it…was…a…man…shot…me…in…the…foot…and…then…took…Kyra…away…and…I…don't…know…where…she…is…" "WHAT!" Reba looked like she was about to go crazy.

"Reba calm down. Look first we need to get Jenny back to her hotel room so that her parents can get her to a hospital as soon as possible. You stay here in case whoever took her calls with further instructions or the kids get home. Than I'll come back and we will deal with this." Reba nodded as Brock scooped Jenny into his arms and carried her to the hotel room that her parents were staying in


	19. Chapter 19

Three days went by without any sign of Kyra. Then finally they got a big break. An anonymous caller left a message. _Kyra is at London General Hospital under the name K Hart. _"Cheyenne, Van watch Jake okay"

"Sure mom… is everything okay?" "We found Kyra" "THANK GOD!" "Is she okay mommy" "I'm sure she is baby boy"

Half an hour later

"We're the parents of K Hart" "Ah yes. Listen before you see her there is something you need to know. Whoever took her had an obsession with limbs" "What do you mean"

"Her arms and her legs have been chopped off!" "What!" "Yes… whoever did this sent an anonymous email to the hospital. He or she signed it, 'Bitter Jerk with the need for revenge'. Brock and Reba looked at each other in terror.

They were both thinking the same thing. _Barbra Jean_. "Can we please see our daughter" "Of course ma'am" They were led to the ambulatory ward

"Don't turn on the light," was the first thing Kyra said, "trust me you don't want to see me. I look like a hideous freak" "Now you listen to me young lady," Reba said chocking back her tears, "there is nothing that you can look like that will make you look like a freak to me or your father. You're our daughter and **nothing** will make us see you as anything less." "I have no arms or legs"

When Reba saw the damage she nearly threw up. "WHAT JERK WOULD DO THAT TO YOU!" "I can't tell you. She threatened to have Jake killed if I do" "Was it BJ," Brock asked gently.

"No," Kyra said in case BJ was spying on them and at the same time she nodded. "She's not going to hurt anyone ever again." _You think not, _BJ thought to herself as she was listening from the bathroom. _Say goodbye to Jake_! She laughed evilly to herself.


	20. Chapter 20

3 hours later

**Reba** and Brock got back to the hotel at a quarter to five. Jake was on the rides when they got back. Van went with him. Cheyenne was afraid to go on the rides because of the pregnancy.

She was in her 8th month. She was afraid to do anything because it could hurt the baby. After Jake and Van got off the ride Reba and Brock took the kids to lunch. How the hell were they supposed to tell their 3 year old that his big sister no longer had arms and legs?

"Mommy can I have fries" "Dry fries honey" "And you need to have you medication now too." "With soda?" Reba considered that and said okay. It turned out to be a huge mistake,

"So mom," Cheyenne said, "How's Kyra?" "Honey you know how you have arms and legs right Jake" "Yeah" "Well Kyra doesn't have legs and arms anymore… but she's okay" "Maybe I could use my gift for her," Jake suggested innocently

"Maybe you can honey" "Mommy where are you" "What, Jake I'm right here" "I can't see you" "Brock," she whispered, "we'd better get him to a hospital and fast"

"It's probably just something flew in your eye honey but we're going to go to the hospital to get it checked out. They got to the hospital within forty-five minutes and because of Jake's condition they were seen immediately. After doing some testing they found out that he body had been exposed to too much sugar and his optic nerve was damaged. It would take weeks to get his heart back to normal and then they would have to operate on his eye. Chances were slim however that he would ever see again…

Then Reba realized it was time to take her sugar pills. She gasped when she opened them. "Brock I don't think these are my sugar pills. They look like Jake's heart medication. That means someone switched my sugar pills with Jake's heart medication

"Who would do such a thing?" _The same person who is sick enough to kill her own son in order to punish her soon to be ex-husband for cheating, _thought Brock. "Well," the doctor said, "it's probably a mistake but we'll take precautionary measures just to be on the safe side" Reba glared. Her family was in danger and doctor was acting like it was little more then an annoyance.


	21. Chapter 21

**As **Reba and Brock were waiting anxiously for word of Jake, Brock's cell phone rang. "Hello?" "Brock, its George. I have big news on your soon to be ex wife." "Okay," Brock said, "start talking"

"Have you ever heard of a drug called Hoopers?" "I think so… why?" "Hoopers are a mind control drugs. It's called Hoopers because if you're under the influence of those drugs you'll jump through hoops of fire if your told to do it. "Yeah I know, why?"

"Well it appears that Barbra Jean has been putting this drug in your body for almost a year and a half." "She what… and what does it do" Hoopers paralyzes the deeper part of the brain while keeping the more simplistic part of the brain working… ergo **you don't know **sometimes until it is too late that the drug is in your system. You have at least a years worth of Hoopers in your system." "Okay but how would she get into my system"

"Most likely she slipped it in your coffee or other drink when she would get it for you." "Barbra Jean is one **sick **bitch," Brock said shaking his head, "but this is over the top" Suddenly the sound of sirens were heard. Brock didn't pay much attention to that… but when the stretcher came in he freaked. It was Cheyenne.

Reba rushed over to her daughter's side. "Cheyenne what happened." "Some blond bimbo bitch jerk pushed me down a fucken flight of stairs and now I'm in labor," she screamed. "What! Who would do something like that?"

"TAKE A FUCKEN GUESS… SHE'S BEEN ARRESTED THANK GOD! DAMNIT THIS BABY IS COMING FASTER THEN I WAS EXPECTING HER TOO. I'M SO SCARED!" "Cheyenne," Brock said taking her hand, "women have had babies before… it hurts but then it's over" ", I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE LABOR… I'M SCARED FOR THE BABY"

"Cheyenne the baby is going to be absolutely fine," Reba said confidentially although she didn't believe it for a minute. "IT HURTS BAD" "Where's Van by the way" "AT THE POLICE STATION BECAUSE HE HAS TO GIVE A DETAILED ACCOUNT OF WHAT WENT DOWN WITH BITCH JERK PUSHING ME DOWN A FLIGHT OF STAIRS!" "That was Barbra Jean that did it to you"

Cheyenne nodded. Just then a doctor came out with news of Jake. Reba went into the birthing room with Cheyenne while Brock talked to the doctor about Jake. His body was slowly shutting down and the doctor estimated that he had maybe six weeks to live. Only a miracle could save him now.


	22. Chapter 22

**After **the prosecuting attorney made her speech the defense went. "Ladies of the jury put yourself in this poor woman's place. She was married. Marriage is a commitment and it's supposed to be a forever deal. There are good times and bad times but you are not supposed to break your vows.

"Gentlemen of the jury imagine that your daughter was a scorned woman. Do you honestly believe the man who betrayed her should not be punished? Yes Ms. Booker-Hart exercised poor judgment but who wouldn't in a situation such as she was in. She lost the love of her life because he couldn't control what was in his pants."

"Objection your honor, actions have consequences and the consequences of Dr. Hart's mistake may have hurt for awhile but the consequences of Ms. Barbra Jean Hart's "poor judgment" was far worst then the consequences of Dr. Hart's 'mistake'!" "Sustained" "I'm not saying that Ms. Booker-Hart didn't do things that were wrong. However she was in a fragile state. You must make allowances for her state of mind

"You know that you would be angry if your child was scorned as-" "Objection your honor. Defense is misleading the jury. Barbra Jean Hart didn't 'do things that were wrong… she murdered and mutilated among other things."

"With all due respect to Madame Prosecutor I am not attempting to mislead the jury. I am simply trying to show the jury how Ms. Booker Hart was feeling at the time. She was scorned. She was hurting. She was angry… and she was trying to get revenge for being wronged"

"So she murders her two-year-old son, breaks her husband's penis, mutilates an 8 year old and so on?" "Sustained… please to continue Mr. Defense attorney" "Ladies of the jury have you ever been wronged by a man. Gentlemen of the jury have you ever seen a woman you love scorned. Then you can imagine how Ms. Booker Hart must have felt.

"Lets put it this way. Suppose you have a car. Suppose that car was wrecked by someone who you loved. Shouldn't he or she pay for the damages? Ladies and gentlemen please see that the wretched woman is not a monster.

"The true monster is Brock Hart. He was the one that broke her heart. And lets not forget his mistress Reba Nell McKinley Hart. Barbra Jean is a woman scorned and Dr. Hart and Reba Hart are the scorners. Thank you"


	23. Chapter 23

**"The **prosecutor calls as her first witness Barbra Jean's husband Dr. Brock Hart" Brock took the stand. _"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you GOD"_ "I do" _"Please state your full name for the record"_

"Dr. Brock Ensign Hart, DDS" _"DDS, what does that stand for" _"Doctor of dental surgery" _"Doctor of dental surgery… and do you work in an office?" _"Of course"

"_Is that how you met your current wife" _"Yes. Reba hired her to work in the office" _"Who would Reba be?" _"Reba is currently my ex wife but will soon be my wife again"

"_Were you and Reba married when Barbra Jean came to work for you?" _"Yes" _"And do you remember what happened the day that Barbra Jean began to have an affair?" _"Well she brought me a cup of coffee-" _"Was there anything strange about the coffee"_

"I recently found out they contained Hoopers." The jury gasped. _"So basically you were under her control without even knowing it?" _"Basically yes" _"Now you and Barbra Jean had a son?"_

"Yes" _Please state his name for the record" _"Henry Charles J'esus Hart" _"And what happened to him" _"In order to punish me for cheating on her Barbra Jean killed Henry"

"_How did she kill him?" _"She ran over him withher car" _"That's a pretty serious accusation. Do you have any proof to back it up" _"You mean besides the fact that she signed a confession.

"Yes. When Barbra Jean found out that Reba was pregnant with my… as we found out recently babies she said or rather shouted, 'WE'RE THROUGH BROCK AND DON'T THINK YOU WILL BE SEEING HENRY EITHER… I'M NOT AS NICE AS REBA IS'. Also there's my 'father's intuition." The jury laughed. 

"_The jury seems to find father's intuition funny and yet was it not your father's intuition that saved your oldest daughter's life?" _"Yes. She was six months old at the time. The doctor recommended we do 'cry it out'. He said that Cheyenne needed to learn to sooth herself to sleep.

"That night when we heard her crying I couldn't ignore it. As her father I knew something wasn't right. I followed my intuition. Long story shot Cheyenne was desperately sick. The doctor said her fever was so high she wouldn't have made it through the night."

"_Dr. Hart, you say your soon to be wife is pregnant" _"Yes" _"And you are having twins?" _"Yes… a girl and a boy" _"Please state the name of your children for the record… including the twins"_

"Cheyenne Jessica Alexis Hart Montgomery is our oldest at age 13" _"Where is she right now?" _"In the hospital on bed rest" _"Why is she on bed-rest?" _"The defendant pushed her down a flight of stairs"

"_After Cheyenne there is…" "_Kyra Eleanor Beverly Hart" _"And recently she has been through a traumatic experience?" _"Yes. She was kidnapped and had her limbs cut off"

"_So basically she's a head, a torso, a back and a behind" _"More or less. Kyra also had a twin brother, Zack Harold Samuel Hart. He died of SIDS at 10 days old." _"We'll get back to him later on"_

"Jake Mitchell Brandon Hart is our 3 year old and Henry Charles J'esus Hart was 2." _"And Jake has a heart condition I understand." _"Yeah, he does." _"And Barbra Jean did something to increase this problem by switching the medication?" _"Yes she did"

"_Please state the name of the twins for the record?" "Kailee Ann Marie and Zachary Henry William" _"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury thanks to this vicious woman those two innocent babies will grow up not knowing Henry and possibly not knowing Jake. I'm done your honor. No more questions. 


	24. Chapter 24

**"The **prosecutor calls as her first witness Barbra Jean's husband Dr. Brock Hart" Brock took the stand. _"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you GOD"_ "I do" _"Please state your full name for the record"_

"Dr. Brock Ensign Hart, DDS" _"DDS, what does that stand for" _"Doctor of dental surgery" _"Doctor of dental surgery… and do you work in an office?" _"Of course"

"_Is that how you met your current wife" _"Yes. Reba hired her to work in the office" _"Who would Reba be?" _"Reba is currently my ex wife but will soon be my wife again"

"_Were you and Reba married when Barbra Jean came to work for you?" _"Yes" _"And do you remember what happened the day that Barbra Jean began to have an affair?" _"Well she brought me a cup of coffee-" _"Was there anything strange about the coffee"_

"I recently found out they contained Hoopers." The jury gasped. _"So basically you were under her control without even knowing it?" _"Basically yes" _"Now you and Barbra Jean had a son?"_

"Yes" _Please state his name for the record" _"Henry Charles J'esus Hart" _"And what happened to him" _"In order to punish me for cheating on her Barbra Jean killed Henry"

"_How did she kill him?" _"She ran over him withher car" _"That's a pretty serious accusation. Do you have any proof to back it up" _"You mean besides the fact that she signed a confession.

"Yes. When Barbra Jean found out that Reba was pregnant with my… as we found out recently babies she said or rather shouted, 'WE'RE THROUGH BROCK AND DON'T THINK YOU WILL BE SEEING HENRY EITHER… I'M NOT AS NICE AS REBA IS'. Also there's my 'father's intuition." The jury laughed. 

"_The jury seems to find father's intuition funny and yet was it not your father's intuition that saved your oldest daughter's life?" _"Yes. She was six months old at the time. The doctor recommended we do 'cry it out'. He said that Cheyenne needed to learn to sooth herself to sleep.

"That night when we heard her crying I couldn't ignore it. As her father I knew something wasn't right. I followed my intuition. Long story shot Cheyenne was desperately sick. The doctor said her fever was so high she wouldn't have made it through the night."

"_Dr. Hart, you say your soon to be wife is pregnant" _"Yes" _"And you are having twins?" _"Yes… a girl and a boy" _"Please state the name of your children for the record… including the twins"_

"Cheyenne Jessica Alexis Hart Montgomery is our oldest at age 13" _"Where is she right now?" _"In the hospital on bed rest" _"Why is she on bed-rest?" _"The defendant pushed her down a flight of stairs"

"_After Cheyenne there is…" "_Kyra Eleanor Beverly Hart" _"And recently she has been through a traumatic experience?" _"Yes. She was kidnapped and had her limbs cut off"

"_So basically she's a head, a torso, a back and a behind" _"More or less. Kyra also had a twin brother, Zack Harold Samuel Hart. He died of SIDS at 10 days old." _"We'll get back to him later on"_

"Jake Mitchell Brandon Hart is our 3 year old and Henry Charles J'esus Hart was 2." _"And Jake has a heart condition I understand." _"Yeah, he does." _"And Barbra Jean did something to increase this problem by switching the medication?" _"Yes she did"

"_Please state the name of the twins for the record?" "Kailee Ann Marie and Zachary Henry William" _"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury thanks to this vicious woman those two innocent babies will grow up not knowing Henry and possibly not knowing Jake. I'm done your honor. No more questions. 


	25. Chapter 25

**"Your **honor I call Ms. Reba Hart to the stand next," the prosecutor stated. Reba wobbled to the stand. _Do you swear to the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" _"I do" "_Please be seated_ "

Reba, with some trouble slid into the seat. _"Ms. Hart I have two children myself so I know how you must be feeling. How pregnant are you?" _"I'm in my fifth month" _"And between you and Doctor Hart how many other children do you have?" _

"We have three living children. We have one child that passed away and Brock had… we rather had Henry" _"I was under the impression that Henry was Barbra Jean's child?" _"He was… but I loved him as if he was my own" Brock smiled at Reba encouragingly.

_"So when Henry died it felt as though you lost your own child?" _"Yes" _"And the children including those twins lost their brother. The twins will never get a chance to know their brother. How did that make you feel?"_

Tears streamed down Reba's face. "It hurt. It hurt a lot" _"Ms. Hart I understand there was a time when your ex-husband thought he was being funny but actually was being a jerk. What was the story with that" _"I was late bringing the kids over to his house for summer vacation and he thought it would be funny to 'ground' me from seeing them for the summer because I did the same thing to him at one point.

"Little difference however. He was back at 3 AM. I got there at 8 PM" _"And later it turned out that the reason he was so late was?" _"Barbra Jean filled his gasoline tank with water, hid the kids phones and broke Brock's cell phone… she called it a 'harmless prank'

_"So Barbra Jean was already messed up?" _"That's putting it kindly." _"Now when you lost the kids... you at one point tried to take your own life?" _"Yes, Brock stopped me from doing it" _"So Barbra Jean started this mess and Brock cleaned it up?"_

"More or less" _"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury this man _(pointing to Brock) _was unjustly punished for something that he wasn't even responsible for. This woman was driven to depression because of Barbra Jean's cruel sense of humor. Please vote guilty. No more questions. _


	26. Chapter 26

**The **defense than got up. _"Ms. Hart, may I begin by saying you are a lovely lady?" _"You may," Reba blushed, "though I'm not sure if Brock would be too happy that you're coming onto his soon to be wife" _"Let me ask you," _he said gently, _"did you and Dr. Hart plan to fall in love again?" _"Well honestly, who plans to fall in love… it just sort of happens"

_"So you didn't plan to fall in love with Brock… Will you agree that BJ was hurt by what happened?" _"Yeah I will" _"Ms. Hart you were a scorned woman once so how is BJ wrong and you're not." _"Well for instance," Reba said, "I didn't run my 2 year old son over with a car to punish Brock for cheating on me"

_"What if I were to reveal to you that Henry isn't Ms. Booker-Hart's first child. What if I told you she had a daughter when she was sixteen, Jessica, and the little girl was murdered on her 2__nd__ birthday by her father" _"I would say that having been the murder of a child that passed away I'm shocked that Barbra Jean would choose to punish Brock by killing her only other child" _"Did you plan to get pregnant this time" _"No… definitely not"

_"Do you regret it?" _Tears poured down Reba's eyes. "Do I regret having an affair with Brock and hurting Barbra Jean? Yes I do. Do I regret getting pregnant… not when I think of the beautiful babies in me that are going to be born soon.

"There are a lot of things I regret There is a lot of things I would chance if I could. But I would NEVER change the twins or anyone else in my family." _"Might I enquire as to what you regret?" _"Sure… I regret that I didn't consider Barbra Jean's feelings when I did what I did.

"I regret the times I was so tough and so judgmental. Any time I lost one dear to me if even for a moment it would tear my heart out." _"I have another question. If you had not gotten pregnant with the twins would you have continued the relationship with Dr. Hart?" _"I don't know but I've always loved Brock and I will always love him"

_"Ladies of the jury I have no more questions. However I want you to consider one thing. I want you to consider that Ms. Booker-Hart was hurting. No, she was not right in her choice of how to punish him. Frankly she was way out of control, but she was hurting"_

"Ms. Hart you may step down" But she couldn't. Brock had to come down and carry his soon to be wife to her seat. _"Find BJ innocent because she's a scorned woman.. Thank you"_


	27. Chapter 27

**After **the first day of the trial Reba, Brock and Kyra went to see Jake. They were only allowed in one at a time. Kyra was rolled in first. She sat in her wheelchair and started talking to her little brother. "Jake I wish I could hold your hand or stroke you hair but all I can do is sit here.

"Jake, you're my baby brother. You have no idea how much I love you. Sure, we argue. Sure, you used to drive me up the wall. Sure the difference between us used to bug the heck outta me.

"But the fact is you're my best friend. You're my baby brother and I wouldn't trade you for the world." Then she started to sing.

_Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace_

_Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face_

_One sweet angel sleeping in my arms_

_You are the promise I knew GOD would keep_

_You are the gift that makes my world complete_

_And you'll never know how much I love you_

_But I'll keep telling you my whole life through_

_Now I believe in miracles and you're the reason why_

_So dream on while I sing you… my angel's lullaby_

Five minutes later she was wheeled out of the room

Reba came in after Kyra. She sat down at Jake's bedside. "I've got to hold on easy but I can't let you go," she whispered to him, "and I'll keep telling you how much I love you though you already know. I knew you were special from the day that you were born and that's how long you've had me wrapped around you finger. You're my sweet baby boy and I love you"

She sat with him for a few more minutes… humming to him… praying to Him for him. They were all so scared watching Jake waste away like he was. Here was an irony. Jake had a GOD given gift, the ability to heal others. Yet, he was unable to heal himself.

The doctors claimed that Jake had less then a year to live. Only GOD could save him now. "Father," Reba prayed, "Please, I beg you don't take Him Away from Us. We lost Zach and we lost Henry. I need my son.

Soon a song came to her mind. Singing always seemed to help and maybe it would get the Lord's attention.

Hello GOD it's me again, 6 PM room 204

Visiting hours are over time for our bedside tug of war

The sleeping child between us

May not make it through the night

I'm fighting back the tears… as he fight for his life

Well it must be kind of crowded

On the streets of heaven

So tell me what do you need him for

Don't you know one day he'll be your little boy forever

But right now I need him so much more

Well he's far too young to be on his own

Years 3 and months are 7

So who will hold his hand when he crosses the streets of heaven

Jake stirred. It was like he was trying to fight fate.

Tell me GOD do you remember

The wishes that he made

When he blew up the candles

On his last birthday cake

He wants to ride a pony

When he's big enough

He wants to marry his sister

When he's all grown up

Well it must be kind of crowded on the streets of heaven so tell me

What do you need him for

Don't you know one day he'll be your little boy forever

But right now I need him so much more

Well he's far too young to be on his own

Years 3 and months are 7

So who will hold his hand when he crosses the streets of heaven

Lord don't you know he's my angel

You've got plenty of your own

And I know you hold a place for him

But he's already got a home

Well I don't know if you're listening

But praying's all there's left to do

So I ask you Lord have mercy

You lost a son once too

And yet I know when you make up your mind

There's no use in begging

So if you take him with you today

Will you make sure he looks both ways

And would you hold his hand when he crosses the streets of heaven

"Lord, you are his father. You know what's best. If you tell me to let go… eventually I will do so. I ask for a miracle and if you decide not to grant it pray let him live long enough to meet his brother and sister." Then she kissed her son's head and walked out of the room.


	28. Chapter 28

**"Your **honor," the processor said, "today I would like to show a video. It is my way of calling Jake Hart to the stand. Allow me to present exhibit D. It's a video tape of poor Jake Hart." The bailiff put the tape in.

"Let me warn you that you must be prepared to find this disturbing. Young Jake is on inhibitors, anticoagulants, antiarrthymics, Betta Blockers, Diuretics, Inotropic drugs, potassium supplements, and interventional catheterization. Young Jake has been through 3 heart surgeries including a heart transplant. Gentle members of the jury what I mentioned is only the tip of the ice burg. That's only for his heart.

For young Jake's kidney he is on dialysis. Jake's entire body is shutting down." The bailiff turned on the video. Everyone gasped as they saw the close-up on Jake. "Only a miracle could save the boy now," the processor said sadly

"OBJECTION YOUR HONOR IT IS NOT MS. BOOKER HART'S FAULT THAT JAKE HAS A HEART PROBLEM!" "No," said the processor calmly, "but it is her fault that she mixed his medication and put a mix of alcohol and dog piss in his IV line." "Objection overruled" _Good_, thought Mike. However he simply said yes sure and sat down.

Then they heard Kyra's voice. "Jake I'm not going to plead without to wake up because I know that you can't right now and I don't want you to feel bad. Just remember you survived the attack" "Freeze," said the processor then turned to Reba. "What attack is that?"

"It was when he had turned three years old. A gang initiation was to nail a young child to a fence via his or her shirt. Jake was playing in the park. We had asked Barbra Jean to baby-sit him… just for a couple of hours. She wondered off to be with her girlfriend Jennifer.

"Well a member of the gang, he's a member now, was initiating than, comes grabs Jake uses a stun gun and then with a nail gun shots one nail into his shirt, then another one which knicked his chest… and stun guns him 4 more times. An older kid got a hysterical Jake down and stayed with him while she waited for the ambulance." "Is this older kid here?" A teenage girl stood and identified herself. "When Barbra Jean found out about this what was her reaction?"

"She looked up, shrugged and said 'oh' and walked away." "OH! Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, that response just goes to show how heatless Barbra Jean is." "Objection your honor," said the defense, "What was Ms. Booker-Hart supposed to say. "Overruled," Good_,_ thought mike again.


	29. Chapter 29

4 months later

"Order," said the judge, "has the jury reached a verdict. "We have your honor" "What say you then?" "We find the defendant, Barbra Jean Booker Hart GUILTY of all accounts and we ask for the death sentence for her as she was responsible for the death of an innocent child" "So be it"

What happens now?

Barbra Jean was put do death on May 20th 1988. At that moment Reba went into labor. 48 hours later she delivered Kaliee Ann Marie and Zachary Henry William 8 minutes after that. After Brock came into Reba's room his eyes were lit up. "Guess what honey

"Jake woke up" "WHAT!" "Somehow he woke up… and according to all testing he's better" "How is that possible" _From her new home in heaven BJ smiled down._

_ She asked GOD to allow her to make amends for her sins by setting them right. At first He was dead set against it. But then Jesus said, "Father have mercy on her soul for My sake" GOD could never refuse His Son that and He gave her 30 minutes to set all her wrongs right. If she succeeded she would be allowed to enter the gates of Heaven!_

"Wait Reba," Brock said, "there's one more thing you need to see" Kyra **walked** in. Her arms and legs were in place. "Okay pinch me I'm dreaming" "I felt a gentle touch and my arms and legs were in place again," Kyra explained.

Nobody understood it, but why kick a gift horse in the mouth. Then they had one final surprise. "Can I come in," Lori-Ann said. "I don't know," Reba retorted, "can you" Lori-Ann hugged her.

"What are you doing here girl" "Oh I'm not here for me," Lori-Ann said, "though I would be. But Kayla wanted to meet her new baby sister and brother." Now on the mental piece above the fire place there is a picture of a family. Brock, Reba, Cheyenne and Van holding 3 month old Elizabeth, Kyra holding Kaliee Ann, Jake and Kayla together holding Zachary Henry… and in the background a picture of the boy who died to young.

2 weeks later

"I do," Brock said "I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." That was one order Brock was happy to obey and 10 people, that family, headed for their honeymoon… in Disney world.


End file.
